The current lamp devices, such as stand lamps or table lamps, have lampshades. The lampshades are combined to and exposed out of the lamp seat and the light emitting device. Due to the electrostatic, light and heat effects, dust and insects will accumulate on the inner side or outer side of the lamp seat so as to effect the emitting light. If a layer of oxide is electroplated upon the surfaces of the lampshade, the accumulated dust and insects will reduce. However a small amount dust still accumulate thereon. Thus, it is necessary to detach all the elements of the lamp device for cleaning, but in prior art, the elements are firmly secured. Thus the detaching work is tedious and time consumed. Furthermore, after cleaning, the lamp elements must be reassembled. Thus the whole work is time and labor consumed.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the above mentioned defect.